


Sleeping Puppies Are Cute

by fakebodies



Series: Eric/Adam/Art [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they adopt a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: It's definitely the law. Art would agree.(I'm just one gay running this niche ship... it's cute I swear)
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Eric Matthews
Series: Eric/Adam/Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192484
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping Puppies Are Cute

Adam had to fight to get Eric to agree to a puppy. Or, okay, it hadn't really been much of a fight, but Eric bitched the whole way there _and_ the whole way back. It was made _very_ fucking clear that Adam would be one to train the thing to go outside to take care of its business, and also the one who would clean up any messes. He’s totally cool with that— he’s too excited about actually having a dog to give a shit. Besides, he’d seen the way Eric had looked at the little puppy.

They’d gone to the local shelter, since Adam had seen a flyer about a litter just having been rescued. Seeing all the scared little dogs, locked up in kennels… they both understood what that was like. And this one, the one with the missing ear? Eric would deny it, but Adam saw the way his face just melted the moment those little brown eyes met his. So at the end of the day, adopting the mutt was a no-brainer. There’s no hiding his smirk when Eric silently picks out a couple toys from the display in the front room while Adam fills out all the paperwork.

Things hadn’t been easy lately. Adam knows a puppy won’t fix it, obviously, but it’ll still be good for Eric. To have _something_ around the house; something that isn’t gonna judge him. Two weeks in the bathroom had been bad enough; Eric spent six months in hell just for wanting to protect his son. The boy’s mother wouldn’t even let him around Eric anymore— Adam remembers the way he'd torn their living room apart in futile anger. Later, when he thought Eric was asleep, Adam had wrapped his arms around him only to feel the man _finally_ break down, shoulders shaking with silent, choked sobs.

There wasn’t anything Adam could do but be there, and he couldn’t even do _that_ all the time. Not like Eric needed. Not like he _deserved_. And he does deserve it. This kindness, this love: everything Adam can give him. He'd seen the way Eric changed when he spoke to Daniel over the phone, trying to bridge the gaps in the relationship despite being separated by three states. It killed him, not being there for his son. In his eyes, he’d failed Daniel every way he possibly could. He hates himself for it.

So yeah, a puppy won’t fix things, but Adam knows how much Eric cares. How desperately he wants to feel like a human again. This’ll help, for sure, even if it won't magically make everything perfect. He remembers Eric telling him about the pet rat he’d had, back in the cell. The way his eyes lit up, even as he called it a “little furry bastard.” He always managed to make Adam laugh. When they get home, Eric carries the bag of supplies and Adam takes the crate— Eric puts a surprising amount of effort into picking a place for the dog bed for someone who “doesn’t give a fuck.” Adam doesn’t say anything, smiling to himself.

At first, Adam really is the only one taking care of the puppy. Sure, Eric tops up its food and water bowls, but it’s Adam who trains it and Adam who takes it for walks and plays with it. He knows Eric takes a long time to warm up, but this is starting to get a little ridiculous. He wonders if Eric really doesn’t like the dog, with the way it begs for attention every time Adam comes home from work. He only has to wonder for a week, though. When he comes home from a late shoot one night and isn’t immediately bombarded by an excited puppy, he knows something’s up.

Quietly slipping off his shoes and jacket, Adam creeps further into the apartment only to be greeted by… _Eric_. Sound asleep on their couch, with the puppy curled up on his chest. The little brown dog’s hind leg is kicking as it dreams, Eric’s arm cradling it loosely. Raising his camera, Adam snaps a couple quick pictures— it’s just too good an opportunity to pass up. His boyfriend is fucking adorable.

Stepping over to the couch, he gently brushes his fingers through Eric’s shaggy hair. Eric hums in response, cracking an eye open and smiling a little when he sees it’s just Adam. The photographer bends down to steal a quick kiss.

“Sorry I can’t get up to say hi.” Eric murmurs. Adam sits down on the floor, gently taking his free hand.

“It’s all good. I guess you and Rip are finally getting along.” Adam teases, earning a smirk from his still-sleepy boyfriend.

“He wouldn’t leave me alone, alright? What the fuck else was I supposed to do?”

“Nothing. This is a great thing to come home to.” the photographer chuckles. Eric flips him the bird, but he’s smiling. It always makes Adam melt a little, seeing him really happy like this. Laughing, he leans forward to press his forehead against Eric’s shoulder.

“I’m so fucking gay for you, you know that?”

“I know. I’m dating you, remember?” Eric’s fingers card through Adam’s messy hair, prompting a pleased hum as Adam subtly leans into the touch.

“I just like to remind you, fucking sue me.” Adam scoffs, but he doesn’t move.

“I will. I’ll call that lawyer asshole and I’ll sue you for everything.”

“Art? You like Art!” Adam bursts into a fit of laughter, startling Rip in the process. The puppy starts to growl, but Eric soothes him easily— soon Rip’s sound asleep again, there on Eric’s chest.

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t an asshole. Besides, I like you way more and I’m still gonna sue you.”

“For what!?” Adam tries to muffle his laughter, grinning at Eric. Eric grins right back, gently guiding Adam closer with a hand on the back of his neck. When they kiss, Eric’s lips are chapped, his stubble scratchy against Adam’s skin.

“For being so fucking cute.”

“Then I’ll have to sue you too.” Adam rests his cheek back on Eric’s shoulder, looking at him with eyes so soft Eric still doesn’t know how he deserves them. Eric shakes his head a little.

“I’m not cute, jerk.” he mutters, toying with a lock of Adam’s hair.

“You’re automatically cute with a puppy asleep on your chest. It’s the law. Art’ll agree with me.” The photographer hums wisely. Chuckling, Eric glances down at the sleeping ball of fluff. When he looks back at Adam, his expression is soft, unguarded. The opposite of the wounded glare he wore every time Adam saw him at those stupid Jigsaw survivor groups.

“You got me there.” Eric presses another quick kiss to Adam’s lips. Their life may not be amazing— they may both be fucking messes, but this? It’s all Adam could want out of life, right here.

“Damn right I do.” Adam smirks, and when Eric chuckles it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 2x4swrites.tumblr.com


End file.
